Home of Vaala
"Home of Vaala" is the 2nd episode of Desperate Schoolboys: Missing Pieces. 'Plot' Katie Vaala is seen walking home after a normal day at school and approaches her house with her keys in her hand; she unlocks the door and opens it, closing it behind her and throwing her bag and shoes to one side. "I smell dinner," she says, happily wandering over to the kitchen where her mother, Regina, is cooking. "You're home late," she notes, and Katie apologizes. Her mother asks what she was doing, and Katie explains, "Well, I was walking out of school with Liz when I realized I left my gym bag in class, so I told her to wait there whilst I went back to it but I couldn't remember what lesson I had last period so I kinda went everywhere when it dawned on me that I didn't actually have gym today, but I was already looking through the lost and found box and figured I could maybe get some free stuff and I found this music box that played the same song grandpa used to listen to, you know, the one about the insects? I think it was the Ants or something, but yeah, and that got me thinking – wait, no, it was Beatles! – but yeah, that got me thinking about how sometimes, you know when I had that jar of stick insects and I got scared they were gonna suffocate and so opened the lid and they escaped all round the house? Yeah. So, as I was saying, it got me thinking about something – life is a jar, and we have to… no, that wasn't it. Oh, my God! The Beatles isn't a song, it's a band! What the hell did I hear…" She starts humming the tune to herself and soon realizes, "Oh! It was Butterfly by Mariah Sherry! Is grandpa even a fan of hers? Merry? Kerry? Carey? Care Bear? Whatever. But yeah, anyway, I was jamming to Shakira and… where was I? Oh yeah, the music box. Well… I suppose it was more of an iPod than a 'box', but you get the gist and, get this, by the time I left, Liz was gone! Turns out she had some important thing to get to and had to leave, so I walked home alone and got sidetracked when I heard this mysterious noise in the woods and so I—" "Okay, so you're late," her mother finally interrupts, "Anything else I should know?" "Well, I got a new iPod today," Katie says happily, "Is dinner almost ready?" "Honey, I think it may have just burned," Regina replies. There's a knock on the door and Regina says, "That'll be your father. Can you go set the table?" Putting the earphones of her new iPod in her ear, Katie skips off to the dining room. "Oh, and mom?" Katie calls back, "I think I forgot my gym bag!" Soon, Katie is sitting at the dinner table along with her mother, father and three brothers. "Eurgh, you put salt in my drink!" her middle brother, Warren, exclaims after he spits out his water. The eldest, Cameron, smiles victoriously, but when he goes to take a sip of his own water, he spits it out also. "What the hell is that?!" he asks, and Simon, the youngest, airily says, "Gin." "Boys!" Regina roars, "Behave!" "Nah, leave them to it," says Katie's father, Vincent, "After all, boys will be boys." "So how was work today, dad?" Katie wonders, and Vincent tells his only daughter, "Well, it all began when I was driving to the office this morning and noticed I forgot my pants." "No way!" Katie exclaims, already riveted, and Vincent warns her, "Now, before I continue, the next part of this story includes a possum, a bottle of whipped cream and the hot tub of the local retirement community…" As Katie sits there, infatuated, her mother grabs the glass of gin from Cameron's place and says, "This feels like it's gonna be a long one," before beginning to drink. Category:Missing Pieces Category:Episodes